


Hurry Home

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanmix, Playlist, Seduction, Sexy Times, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Emma tends to get very clingy and insatiable before she has to go on business trips. How can she not? She has a very gorgeous wife that she would rather stay home with, to love, to hold, and to f**k. After Emma leaves for work, Regina devises a plan to get her wife to come home and stay with her rather than going on her business trip.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Hurry Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthSayahSwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hurry Home (and If U Seek Amy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185798) by [DarthSayahSwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag). 



> **Creator's Notes:** This is intended to be written as canon, canon divergent, or an AU, and it can involve aspects of BDSM if so desired. In other words, it's author's choice. Personally, I see Regina as a sweet little submissive who occasionally gets bratty when she needs the reassurance of a firm hand, but YMMV. That said, the original idea I had for this fanmix was going to be two smaller fanmixes, one each for Regina and Emma, that they created and shared for when they were in the mood to get their swerve on. That just wasn't working for me for some reason, as I seem to have really lost my connection to my Emma muses, so this became Regina's playlist that she sends to Emma at work one day, along with a couple racy pics, because she's feeling lonely and horny. It starts out sweet and kittenish, but quickly turns a bit racy, kinky, perhaps even a bit raunchy, as her hormones get the best of her. But know this, author dear, I want you to take a listen to the music and please take it from there as you wish, even if it doesn't follow what came to mind for me.
> 
>  **Musical Notes:** I love doing fanmixes. Music is such a _HUGE_ part of my life, and I love introducing people to new music. Plus, I really love seeing how authors take the fanmixes I put together and create these incredible fics based on them. I started this one with 23 tracks and 1 hour and 38 minutes of music. By the end, I shaved off 9 tracks and 42 minutes to get the final fanmix you see here. Some of the tracks were easy to end up cutting because they were simply a matter of picking a version of a song I liked better, particularly in the case of "Layla". Others was more a case of they just didn't fit the vibe I started creating. But the final product is something I really ended up liking. And finding those pictures of Lana definitely helped set the tone for what this fanmix would become.

## Listen here: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLASfIBWbiVC9sT4JYkICIxQIrQMttkXzN) // [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2jIO76jpaP0BgajfSZpwQ6?si=6HNLoNy8Rxe-PqACUujKRg) // [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ariestess/playlist/hurry-home-2)

**_I'm in the Mood for Love_**  
Artist: Julie London  
Songwriters: Dorothy Fields / Jimmy Mchugh

I'm in the mood for love  
Simply because you're near me.  
Funny, but when you're near me  
I'm in the mood for love.

 ** _Right Beside You_**  
Artist: Sophie B. Hawkins  
Songwriters: Rick Chertoff / Sophie B. Hawkins / Stewart Alan Lerman

Right beside you I feel  
Right beside you I am  
Right beside you I kneel  
Right beside you I stand  
Right beside you I see  
Right beside you I stay  
Right beside you I'll be  
Right beside you always

 ** _(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman_**  
Artist: Carole King  
Songwriters: Gerry Goffin / Carole King / Jerry Wexler

And when my soul was in the lost-and-found  
You came along to claim it  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
'Til your kiss helped me name it  
Now I'm no longer doubtful  
Of what I'm living for  
'Cause if I make you happy I don't need to do more  
You make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel  
Like a natural woman

 ** _Chocolate - Radio Edit_**  
Artist: Kylie Minogue  
Songwriters: Karen Poole / Johnny Douglas

Oh, waited so long  
For love to heal me so I'd feel it  
Thought it wasn't breathing, then you came  
You proved me wrong again

If love were liquid it would drown me  
In a placeless place would find me  
In a heart shape come around me  
And then melt me slowly down  
If love were human it would know me  
In a lost space come and show me  
Hold me and control me  
And then melt me slowly down  
Like chocolate

 ** _Feelin' Love_**  
Artist: Paula Cole  
Songwriters: Paula Cole

You make me feel like a candy apple all red and horny  
You make me feel like I want to be dumb blonde  
In a centerfold, the girl next door.  
And I would open the door and I'd be all wet  
With my tits soaking through this tiny little t-shirt  
That I'm wearing and you would open the door  
And tie me up to the bed.

You make me feel love

Lover I don't know who I am.  
Am I Barry White - am I Isis?  
Lover I'm laced with your unconscious,  
I will be your Desdemona

 ** _Feel Like Makin' Love_**  
Artist: Roberta Flack  
Songwriters: Mac Daniels Gene / Mc Daniels Eugene B

When you talk to me  
When you're moanin' sweet and low  
When you're touchin' me  
And my feelings start to show  
That's the time I feel like making love to you  
That's the time I feel like making dreams come true  
Oh, baby

 ** _Layla_**  
Artist: Derek & The Dominos  
Songwriters: Eric Patrick Clapton / Jim Gordon

Like a fool, I fell in love with you  
Turned my whole world upside down

Layla, you've got me on my knees  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind

Let's make the best of the situation  
Before I finally go insane

 ** _Go Slow_**  
Artist: Julie London  
Songwriters: Ned Cronk / Russell Garcia

Go slow, ooh honey, take it easy on the curves  
When love is slow, ooh honey,  
What a tonic for my nerves.  
Go slow, ooh honey, we've got such a lot of time  
When love is slow, ooh honey,  
How the mercury does climb.

 ** _Slow_**  
Artist: Kylie Minogue  
Songwriters: Kylie Ann Minogue / Daniel De Mussenden Carey / Emiliana Torrini

Slow down and dance with me  
Yeah, slow  
Skip a beat and move with my body  
Yeah, slow  
Come on and dance with me  
Yeah, slow  
Skip a beat and move with my body  
Yeah, slow

Don't wanna rush it  
Let the rhythm pull you in  
It's here, so touch it  
You know what I'm saying  
And I haven't said a thing  
Keep the record playing

 ** _Breathe on Me_**  
Artist: Britney Spears  
Songwriters: Lisa Greene / Stephen William Lee / Steve Anderson

Oh, this is way beyond the physical (it's a way beyond the physical)  
Tonight, my senses don't make sense at all  
Our imagination, taking us to places  
We have never been before  
Take me in, let it out  
Don't even need to touch me  
Baby, just

Breathe on me, yeah, oh baby  
Just, breathe on me.  
We don't need to touch, just  
Breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me), oh baby  
Just, breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me)  
We don't need to touch  
Just breathe

 ** _Night Moves_**  
Artist: Marilyn Martin  
Songwriters: Marilyn Martin

We're on the edge  
Reachin' the point of no return  
Caught in a web, daring to touch  
Is it the love of the danger  
Or the danger of the love

You know I'm not afraid of your night moves  
You know I'm not afraid of your night moves  
Dangerous games we play  
But you know I'm not afraid

 ** _Crazy On You_**  
Artist: Heart  
Songwriters: Ann Wilson / Nancy Wilson / Roger Fisher

My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skin  
The gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the wind  
The whisper that calls after you in the night  
And kisses your ear in the early moonlight  
And you don't need to wonder, you're doing fine  
My love, the pleasure's mine

Let me go crazy on you  
Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh

 ** _Get Lucky_**  
Artist: Halestorm  
Songwriters: Guy-Manuel De Homem-Christo / Nile Rodgers / Pharrell Williams / Thomas Bangalter

She's up all night 'til the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky

We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky

 ** _I'm a Bad Bad Girl_**  
Artist: Esther Phillips  
Songwriters: Gladyces DeJesus

I’m a bad girl  
Just as bad as I can be  
Yes, I’m a bad girl  
Just as bad as I can be  
I don’t know what’s the matter  
Trouble always follows me

* * *

**Resources**

  * Front cover: [Lana's backside](https://www.instagram.com/p/B08wMA0DLQn/), [Lana in a robe](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0bKd9ujAUo/), [Emma](https://www.tvguide.com/news/once-upon-time-jennifer-morrison-spoilers-1079029/)
  * Back cover: [Lana](https://www.instagram.com/p/BzGhdq0hQT4/?igshid=b823k2h626uz)
  * Fonts Used :: Viner Hand ITC, Times New Roman



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hurry Home (and If U Seek Amy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185798) by [DarthSayahSwag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag)




End file.
